


Overworked

by friedlieb_ferdinand_runge



Series: Sander SIdes One-Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Lack of Sleep, Logan overworks himself a lot, Patton is trying, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, anxiety mentions, so is roman hes just worse at it, virgil just needs a break guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge/pseuds/friedlieb_ferdinand_runge
Summary: Very few things could get through to Logan in this state. One of those things, for some reason, was Virgil.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @fortune-sides

Logan Sanders worked far too hard.

It was common knowledge, anyone who thought differently had to be seriously dumb or oblivious.

All of the Sanders knew it, their constant berating for him to take a break never breaking through his wall (shield, Patton would insist they call it).

They all knew his different levels of overworking.

First, if he refused to stop working when asked, but stopped on his own at a manageable hour, there was hope.

Second, if he not only refused their efforts but stayed up until the late hours of the night or all the way to morning, it was getting worse.

Third, if Patton made Crofter jam cookies, and Logan still refused, things were bad.

And fourth, if he refused to stop to help with Thomas or one of the other sides dilemma’s, he needed an help. Immediately.

The good news was, it rarely got to step four.

The bad news was, it did, on occasion, happen.

“Please just have dinner with us Logan? You’ve haven’t left your room in a week.”

Logan looked up briefly from his notebook at Patton, then back down, “I’m just too busy Patton, apologies, maybe next time.”

“I made jam cookies!” Patton tried again, putting on a smile.

For a short, wonderful moment, Logan seemed like he was going to agree. The gears in his head could almost be heard as he thought it through, pen paused just above his paper. Then he shook his head. “Next time,” he repeated, and the pen made contact.

So Patton left.

He came back an hour later, setting a plate of food and a few cookies on the desk next to Logan. When the logical side didn’t even say his usual thank you, Patton deflated, touching his shoulder lightly, “Try and eat something Lo.”

“Of course, Patton.”

Patton doubted Logan even heard him.

Roman tried next. He pushed into Logan’s room with a flamboyant hello that barely got anything more than an irritated eye twitch from Logan.

“We are to have the grandest Disney movie night, join us!” He announced, waving his hand like he was throwing glitter all over the floor. If he was, they wouldn’t know it. Logan’s room had a tendency to swallow that sort of thing.

“Not now Roman,” Logan said with a sigh. “I am very busy.”

“We both know you’ve been working too hard lately my friend-”

“Go,” Logan cut him off, rubbing circles over his temple with one hand.

Roman was used to being cut off by his stoic counterpart, and his smile barely faltered. Barely. Putting his hands on his hips, he raised an eyebrow, “We are going to be watching The Black Cauldron.”

He waited for Logan to ask him why, provide his usual Sherlock like deduction. Logan didn’t.

“ _Well, why are we watching that Roman?_ ” Roman mimicked. He folded his arms, “Because Logan, Virgil has been very anxious lately due to Thomas’ lack of sleep.”

Logan didn’t flinch. It was his fault, because of his constant need to make sure everything was perfect, that Thomas was on top of things, sometimes he forgot his own words about ballance. He waved his pen. “Have an enjoyable time.”

“Seriously?”

“I am always serious.”

Roman left after that with a huff, unlike Patton, he didn’t come back. There was no need when Logan was in this state. Very few things could get through to him.

One of those things, for some reason, was Virgil.

All three sides were affected when Logan was at a level four, Roman’s creative drive suffered without logic to help him make them realistic or safe, Patton’s happiness dimmed with the lack of sleep.

But Virgil? Virgil had it the worst.

Not only did he suffer from lack of sleep because of Logan, but all his stress about finishing on time, getting where he needed to go, learning as much as possible and more, it all fell on Virgil.

He became more agitated, his ‘scary voice’ coming to light more and more often. As Logan’s determination heightened, so did Virgil’s anxiety.

The dinner and cookies helped some, just watching Patton work in the kitchen as he hummed along to a mashup of four random songs stuck in his head was calming somehow.

Black Cauldron was good too. Roman had the decency to hold back from criticizing Virgil’s choice on days like that, instead pointing out new details every time they watched it. How he did it, none of them would ever know, it made it interesting though.

Yet the anxiety was still there, pounding to get out and wreak havoc, because Logan  _wasn’t_  there. And even if Virgil hated to admit it, he needed him there.

As he had said before, friends helped.

It was late, the time on Thomas’ alarm reading three am when Virgil sunk into Logan’s room quietly, settling himself on the floor with his fidget cube.

It was three fifteen before Logan spoke, “How was the movie?”

“Good,” Virgil grunted, letting one leg stretch out in front of him, though the other stayed hugged to his chest.

“Dinner as well?”

“Yep.”

“I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Me too.”

They sat silently again, until Virgil’s eyes stung from staring at the cube and Logan began to feel the waves of anxiety coming off him.

For the first time in a week, Logan stood without being coerced, and sat down next to Virgil. “I suppose I have been a bit much lately.”

Virgil didn’t reply, but he passed Logan the cube.

Messing with one of the buttons, Logan shrugged, “I felt as if I haven’t been doing enough.”

“That’s stupid.” Virgil’s hood came off slowly.

Logan shrugged. “All I seem to do anymore is cause people distress.”

“Hey, stop taking my job man, no fair.”

“I owe you all apologies.”

Virgil waited a few seconds, then yawned and stretched back, pushing his other leg out in front of him. “Can it wait until morning?”

“I think that would be wise.”

They fell asleep like that, on the floor. In the morning they were in their beds again, just like that last time that had happened. Virgil thought it was Patton, Logan thought it was the mindscape. They argued about it sometimes, neither of them actually able to work up the courage to ask the moral side. (Funnily enough, they were both wrong. Though Princey never once said anything on the subject.)

Either way, Virgil would wake up and feel less of a weight on his chest.

Either way, Logan would finally leave his room and join them for breakfast.

“Good morning kiddo!” Patton greeted, acting as if nothing had changed.

Roman barreled down the stairs, ruffling Logan’s hair as he passed (much to the sides annoyance, but he let it pass that once) and hopping onto the counter to bat his eyes at Patton. “Movie day?”

Patton looked at Virgil, who shrugged, then Logan, who smiled softly. He looked back at Roman, tapped him on the nose and said, “Movie day.”


End file.
